


[mix] you give me something

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's a widower with a three-year-old, a mortgage, a deadline, and no idea what his next book is going to be. Gabe's the barista at his local coffee place who turns his life and his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[mix] you give me something

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Write What You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495399) by [romanticalgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl). 



**MAYBE TOMORROW; KIDS IN GLASS HOUSES**  
get up early you’re still late  
still coming down from yesterday  
i’ve seen enough to see this far  
and i wanna fail you all

**WHAT IS LIGHT? WHERE IS LAUGHTER?; TWIN ATLANTIC**  
step out from the darkness  
is this what you came for, you came for  
i can be your lantern  
is that what you came for, you came for

**GOTTA HAVE YOU; THE WEEPIES**  
know i’m not a coffee know i’m not a crime  
know i’m not a whiskey know i’m not a whine  
no no no no no, nothing else will do i’ve gotta have you

**ULTRAVIOLET; STIFF DYLANS**  
she’s a wave and she’s breaking  
she’s a problem to solve  
and in that circle she’s making  
i will always revolve

**DARK BLUE; JACK’S MANNEQUIN**  
dark blue dark blue have you  
ever been alone in a crowded room when i’m  
here with you  
i said the world could be burning and burning down

**HEAVEN CAN WAIT; WE THE KINGS**  
here’s a song for the nights i think too much  
and here’s a song when i imagine us together  
here’s a song for when we talk too much  
and i forget my words

**SUGAR, WE’RE GOIN’ DOWN; FALL OUT BOY**  
am i more than you bargained for yet  
i’ve been dying to tell you anything you wanna hear  
‘cause that’s just who i am this week

**THE WORLD HAS IT’S SHINE (BUT I WOULD DROP IT ON A DIME); COBRA STARSHIP**  
and i want everything for you but disappointment  
‘cause you’ve been left behind and the world has it’s shine  
i would drop it on a dime for you

**HOLLY (WOULD YOU TURN ME ON?); ALL TIME LOW**  
you are the taste of something sweet  
and i’m tangled in the sheets  
you left the mark right down my back  
so chain me up i’m in too deep  
too much of you is never enough

**YOU GIVE ME SOMETHING; JAMES MORRISON**  
you only stay with me in the morning  
you only hold me when i sleep  
i was meant to tread the water  
but now i’ve gotten in too deep  
for every piece of me that wants you  
another piece backs away

**THE WEIGHT OF US; SANDERS BOHLKE**  
i’m not ready  
for the weight of us  
for the weight of us

**COLLIDE; HOWIE DAY**  
the dawn is breaking  
a light’s shining through  
you’re barely waking  
and i’m tangled up in you

**PERFECT; HEDLEY**  
and as long as i can feel you holding on  
i won’t fall even if you said i was wrong  
i’m not perfect but i keep trying  
cos that’s what i said i would do from the start  
i’m not alive if i’m lonely, so please don’t leave  
was it something i said or just my personality

**DARKEST BLUE; LOSTPROPHETS**  
i keep fading into you  
drowning in your darkest blue

**I GOT LOVE; THE KING BLUES**  
i got love, i got so much love  
love in my heart  
and this feeling i can’t let it go


End file.
